Universal controlling devices, that is, for example, remote controls which are adaptable to issue commands to a multiplicity of appliances of different type and/or manufacture, and the features and functionality provided by such controlling devices are well known in the art. Such controlling devices may be “learners” that is, adapted to capture, store, and subsequently play back the command signals of the original equipment remote controls corresponding to the appliances to be controlled, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,887; or they may include preprogrammed libraries of command codes, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,511 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,810.
For commanding the operation of multiple appliances using a single universal controlling device, a conventional controlling device typically comprises multiple device mode states. In each device mode state, the universal controlling device is configured to command the operation of one or more designated appliances. By way of example, a typical universal remote control may be placed into one of the multiple device mode states through actuation of a corresponding device mode key. The actuation of such a device mode key functions to configure the universal remote control to transmit command codes to the one or more appliances that have been designated to the device mode state corresponding to the actuated device mode key.
By way of further example, a simple universal remote control may include device mode selection keys labeled “TV,” “DVD,” “CBL,” and “Audio.” When the TV device mode key is actuated, the remote control may be placed into a “TV” device mode state wherein it is configured to transmit commands to a TV device in response to key activations (e.g., activation of a channel up/down key causes a transmission of a channel up/down command recognizable by the TV), when the CBL device mode key is actuated the remote control may be placed into a “CBL” device mode state wherein it is configured to transmit commands to a cable set top box device in response to key activations (e.g., activation of the same channel up/down key causes a transmission of a channel up/down command recognizable by the cable set top box), and so on. It will be appreciated that for the sake of user convenience each of these device mode states may, however, incorporate certain keys adapted to transmit commands to a device other than the primary device of that device mode state, e.g., the controlling device may be configured such that, for example when in the CBL device mode state, the volume keys may continue to transmit commands in a format appropriate for a given TV or Audio device, etc.
One drawback of such an arrangement is that is incumbent upon the user of the controlling device to be aware of, and if necessary reselect, an appropriate device mode state prior to issuing operating commands to each of the controlled appliances. All too frequently users may forget or overlook this step, resulting in an unintended action being performed by the wrong device.
A further shortcoming of such controlling devices is that user input elements, for example keys on a universal remote control, may initiate different command functions in different device modes. For example, a user input element which initiates a program guide display when in the “CBL” device mode may initiate a setup/configuration menu when in the “TV” device mode. Additionally, even though a user of the controlling device may only require a limited set of functions during normal viewing activities, a typical universal controlling device is equipped with sufficient user input elements to support all required functions, even those that that are used infrequently and/or only at certain stages (e.g., selection of programming source during preparation for viewing.) The prevalence of such key clutter is yet another source of user confusion. To alleviate this confusion various methods/configuration have been used in the art, for example, e.g., color-coding keys, grouping seldom used input elements under a cover or lid, etc.